Vampires Will Never Hurt You
by Ruby Venom
Summary: Violet is just a normal kid in a boring school.  Until Gerard and Mikey Way come to her school.  Suck at summaries PLEASE REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi … this is my first fanfic EVER … so can you please review or maybe even help me out with some plot? I really hope you like it **

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYONE FROM MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE

1

VIOLET'S POV

God why won't the fucking bell ring? I've been sitting in this class bored out of my mind for what feels like hours. Of course when I look up at the clock it's only been fifteen minutes. Why does this class have to be so goddamn BORING? I decided to doodle in my notebook and ignore the rest of the world. I started writing down some new lyrics for a song I was writing. I was just starting to get into it when suddenly my best friend, Frank Iero, poked me in the arm with his pencil.

"What the fuck was that for?" I hissed.

He silently pointed at the door where a boy walked in nervously. He was extremely pale with greasy black hair reaching down to his shoulders. His eyes were surrounded by thick black eyeliner just like me and Frank's. He was wearing black skinny jeans with a tight black Misfits tee. Over his tee he was wearing a red tie. He looked a lot like a vampire. I had never seen him around the school before so he must have been new. He must have seen me staring because he looked over at me and smiled. God, he was so cute! He handed his slip to Mrs. Hunt and she introduced him to the class. "Everyone we have a new student" she said. Well isn't that just a bit obvious. She had to look down at the slip again to find out his name. "This is Gerard Way." I already loved his name. He walked over to my row and looked right at me. He smiled again and sat down in the empty seat in front of me. He had looked right at me! I smiled back and braced myself for the rest of the extremely boring period.

When the bell finally rang I put all of my school crap in my Nightmare Before Christmas backpack and tried to find Gerard. Of course with my luck he had already left. I walked over to my locker and shoved all of the school crap into it. Suddenly someone grabbed me from behind and yelled, "VIOLET!" Of course it was Frank behind me. I turned around and tickled his stomach while yelling, "Frankie!" We both laughed for a minute and got all of our stuff for our next class. Me and Frankie had virtually the same schedule. Our next class was music. Next to art it had to be my favorite class.

As we walked to the music classroom I wondered what Gerard's next class was. When we got to the music room I found out that he was in my music class. I wondered over to where he was sitting by himself and I introduced myself.

"Hi there I'm Violet" I said while I sat down next to him. Frank sat down on his other side and said "Hey, I'm Frank." After a short silence he said "Um … hi I'm Gerard." He seemed sort of nervous but Frank either didn't notice or didn't care and started asking him questions. "What did you think about your last class?"

Gerard chuckled and said "I didn't know a class could be so boring."

I was about to say something back but class was starting. Music was one of the only classes I could stand going to. Mrs. Rogers announced that we were just going to practice whatever instrument we played. Everyone split off into their separate groups based on their instruments and started playing. I turned to Gerard and said, "Do you play an instrument?" All he did was shake his head so I dragged him over to the group that was singing. He didn't really do much, he mostly just sat and watched everyone else practice until I sat down next to him and asked him to sing. He started belting out a song I had never heard before and I was in shock. He had the most _beautiful _voice I'd ever heard. I must've had an extremely shocked look on my face because he said, "Was it really that bad?" with a corny smile on his face.

"Holy shit you're amazing!" I exclaimed.

He smiled shyly and said, "I probably wasn't that good."

Before I could tell him how wrong he was the bell had rung and everyone was leaving. Just as he was about to leave I jumped up and said, "Next period is lunch why don't you come sit with me and Frank?"

"Okay just let me drop some stuff in my locker." He said with a smile.

I walked over to join Frank at our usual table with a huge smile on my face.

GERARD'S POV

As I walked over to my locker I couldn't help but daydream about Violet. She was so beautiful. I cant believe she was really talking to me. The second I had walked into that first class I had noticed her long jet black hair with her perfect purple streaks. I couldn't get the image of her out of my head. She had looked right at me with her amazing blue eyes. They were the most amazing light blue eyes I had ever seen. _Come on Gee stop thinking about her eyes and just go sit with her! _I thought to myself.

Just as I was closing my locker someone fell onto me. I looked up to see who it was and looked directly into a familiar face. It was my baby brother Mikey and someone had given him a bloody nose and broken his glasses! He looked really pissed off and sad at the same time.

Whoever had done this to him was long gone now and I dragged my brother into the nearest bathroom and started to clean the blood off of his face. I was extremely pissed that someone would do this to Mikey. "Who the hell did this to you?" I yelled.

"I don't know" Mikey mumbled obviously lying.

"Come on Mikey will you please tell me what happened?"

Mikey simply nodded his head and started crying. Something was obviously wrong, Mikey never cried.

"A stupid bully decided it would be funny if I fell … and I decided it would be funny if he got punched in the face." then he cracked a faint smile.

That actually made me smile. My baby brother was finally learning to stand up for himself. Once I had finished cleaning up his face I told him to follow me out to the lunch tables. I was going to go find Violet and Frank and see if they had an idea of who would do this to Mikey.

VIOLET'S POV

Gerard still hadn't showed up at the lunch table. I sat down with my slop (apparently it was pasta) and made patterns in it with my fork. I sat there with Frank waiting for about ten minutes until Gerard ran up to us with another kid right behind him.

"Hey guys" he said. "This is my little brother Mikey, he kinda got into some trouble."

Gerard told us everything that had happened and suddenly it had clicked.

"I know who did it." I said quietly.

"Really? Who?"

I could already see that he wanted to get revenge against whoever did this to Mikey.

"It was the worst bully at this school … Jesse."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know that it's been a week since my last chapter but I've been super busy with homework. Anyways I just thought that I'd mention how happy i was to find out that people have reviewed and favorited my story. Here's the next chapter. I hope you guys like it **

2

GERARDS POV

"Who the hell is Jesse and why are you guys so scared of him?" As soon as Violet had muttered his name Frank's face went pale along with hers. _What could be so scary?_ I asked myself. _He's only a person he can't be_ that_bad. _I sat there looking confused for a few minutes until Violet finally spoke up.

"He's definitely one of the scariest guys at this school. He's done some pretty bad things to a lot of the people at this school ... Me and Frank included." As soon as those words left her mouth I was PISSED. I could've ripped Jesse's head off. I didn't want anything bad to happen to Violet and it pained me to know that something bad had already happened.

"What the fuck did he do to you guys?" I hissed.

Violet looked like she was in pain just thinking about what he did. Finally she told me what had happened. "A while back I saw him shoving one of my friends in a locker. I decided that it was finally time for someone to stand up to him. All I did was shove him away from my friend, and he gave me a black-eye. Then after school he tried to set my poor car on fire. Thankfully a couple of teachers stopped him before he could do any real damage. I still hate him for that."

I was so mad that I couldn't think. The only coherent thought in my head was _I'm gonna get my revenge and it will be __sweet._ Suddenly Frank decided to speak up. "That wasn't all he did. Our friends Ray and Bob used to go here. Jesse teased them and beat on them so much that they were forced to change schools just to get away from it. They never did tell us what they were teased about." That was definitely the last straw, right then I could've killed him with my bare hands. I didn't even know what he looked like though. I was just about to ask this question so I could find him and let him have a taste of his own medicine, when the bell rang. _Looks like I'm gonna have to wait till after school._

VIOLET'S POV

Gerard was really starting to scare me. While me and Frank were telling him about Jesse he looked like he could murder someone. I could tell that he wanted to avenge all of us now not just Mikey. I didn't want him to get his revenge on Jesse. I had this horrible feeling that he would get hurt. I'd only known him for half a day but I think that I may love him. Every time I think about him I get lost in his beautiful hazel eyes. I just knew that if he got his revenge he would get hurt, but there was another part of me that wanted to help him. _What am I going to do?_ I asked myself.

My thoughts were interrupted when the bell rang. It startled me so I jumped up and knocked over my tray of food. The tray had almost landed right in my lap but Gerard caught it just before it landed. I blushed and I could feel my face turning red. Gerard started to chuckle and it was so contagious that me and Frank ended up laughing with him. Sometime during our laughing fit the second bell rang. None of us heard it though so we were still standing around the lunch table.

About a minute later I realized that nobody else was outside. _Crap! _I shouted loudly in my head. "Umm … guys I think the bell rang already." This was confirmed when we saw an angry teacher walking towards us. As soon as he reached us he said, "Why aren't you in class?" I couldn't think straight but thankfully Frank could.

"We were just taking Gerard to his next class sir."

"And what class would that be Mr. Iero?"

"Well … ummm …" that was where Frank stumbled. Neither of us had any idea what class Gerard had next. I shot him a look that clearly said "Help Me"

"They were just showing me where the art classroom was." Gerard said with a smile.

The teacher just told us to hurry up and get to class, and then he left. "Thanks Gerard … I think you just saved us." The whole time I said that I was smiling.

"Your welcome … oh and you can really just call me Gee." With that we all set off to the art classroom. Mrs. Leroy was the art teacher and she was usually really strict about being tardy, but when she realized that Gee was new she didn't even ask why we were late. Art class went by in a blur and nothing important really happened until class was about to end.

I was standing in the doorway eagerly waiting for the bell to ring when I saw Gee sitting in the corner with a sketchpad in his lap and a pencil held carefully in his right hand. I couldn't see what he was drawing from where I stood so I sneaked over to where he was sitting and squatted behind him where he couldn't see me. I was trying to stay unnoticed but as soon as I saw what was on the paper I let out a loud gasp. He was perfectly sketching a man and a woman with blood-splattered faces who were leaning into a kiss. It was easily the greatest drawing I had ever seen in my life. Just then Gee turned to look at me with a crooked smile on his face. "So I guess you like my drawing?" he asked curiously.

"Um YEAH! It's the best drawing I've ever seen in my whole fucking life!" As soon as the words left my mouth huge grins spread across both of our faces. "I think you are the best artist I've ever met."

"Maybe you should come to my place later and see some of my other drawings then." I was so happy when he said this that I couldn't possibly smile more.

GERARD'S POV

_Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes. _This was the only thought going through my head. I barely heard Violet when she said the answer that I had been so desperately looking for. But, as soon as she said it she left to go to her next class. I couldn't wait until school ended and I could see her beautiful blue eyes again.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: OMG it's been like a week … I think that's what im gonna do one chapter a week … do you guys think that's a good idea? Anyways who watched the superbowl? GO PACKERS! WOO! Anyways heres the next chapter … it's really super short and im really sorry but ill probably have the next one up really soon… hope you like it anyways**

GERARD'S POV

School couldn't have gone by any slower. There were only two classes left after art and of course I didn't have any of them with Violet. Whenever I looked up at the clock it was as if time was moving backwards. _If I don't do something useful I'm going to lose it. _I said to myself. So instead of having a meltdown in front of the whole class I took out my notebook. It was black and worn with Misfits and Black Flag stickers all over it. I used this notebook for writing lyrics. I opened to a new page and decided to write a song for Violet.

_Hand in mine, into your icy blues__  
__And then I'd say to you we could take to the highway__  
__With this trunk of ammunition too__  
__I'd end my days with you in a hail of bullets___

_I'm trying, I'm trying__  
__To let you know just how much you mean to me__  
__And after all the things we put each other through and___

_I would drive on to the end with you__  
__A liquor store or two keeps the gas tank full__  
__And I feel like there's nothing left to do__  
__But prove myself to you and we'll keep it running___

_But this time, I mean it__  
__I'll let you know just how much you mean to me__  
__As snow falls on desert sky__  
__Until the end of everything__  
__I'm trying, I'm trying__  
__To let you know how much you mean__  
__As days fade, and nights grow__  
__And we go cold___

There was no way that I could let Violet see this song. She probably thought of me as just a friend … I mean I've only known her for a day! All this would do is embarrass me more ~~~ The loud shriek of the bell interrupted my thoughts and made me realize that school was finally over. I bolted out of my seat and ran to my locker as fast as possible then I ran to Mikey's. When I finally reached his locker I was panting. I barely got out the words "Hurry the fuck up Violet's coming over." Mikey looked at me for a second and started to grin, then he winced because his face was still bruised and soar thanks to Jesse. "Looks like someone's got a crush."

I could feel my face turning red. _How could Mikey have found out so quickly? … Well he always has been good at figuring out people's emotions. _"It's okay, I have a feeling that she likes you back." Mikey said while smiling. _Could Violet really like me? _I made a snap decision to let Violet hear my song. _God I hope she doesn't laugh._

VIOLET'S POV

School had finally ended when I realized that Gee had never told me where he lived and I didn't have his number. As soon as that thought had popped into my head I could feel vibrating coming from my pocket. I took out my cell phone. It was slick black with gemstone skulls all over it. I tapped the touch screen and saw that I had a new text message from a number I didn't know. I opened up the message and it said

**Hey it's Gee **

_How did he get my number? I'm pretty sure I didn't tell him … wait a minute FRANK!_

**Oh hey Gee … did Frankie tell u my number?**

I got a quick reply saying **Yup … so I figured that I should tell you where I live so you could come over … but, how about you just follow me?**

For a minute I was confused until Gee and his brother Mikey walked over to my locker. "Hey Violet" Gee said with a huge grin on his face. "It's time for you to see our place"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hola peoples … its almost Valentines Day – BLEH! I think u can tell that im not a huge fan :P … anyways ive got the next chapter and im not really sure if it rocks so will you tell me? Please? Just one more review will make me happy for the rest of my life … oh and one random fact before I show you the next chapter … I HAVE THE SAME BIRTHDAY AS GERARD FUCKING WAY! Now that that's out of my system here's the next chapter **

VIOLET'S POV

I followed Gerard and Mikey out to the parking lot. I had already told them that my car was totaled (in a completely un-Jesse-related event. And that I usually just catch a ride with Frankie. Gee decided that I could just tag-a-long in their car. As soon I got close enough to actually see their car I gasped extremely loudly. It wasn't new or shiny with a great paint job like every other car in the parking lot. It was an old Trans Am with faided paint, an American flag painted along the side, and a HUGE black spider painted on the front.

"Holy Shit! Is this your car?" I screamed and asked at the same time.

"Yeah … I know its sorta crappy … but at least it runs." Gee said.

_God, is he always so oblivious?_

"Crappy?" I asked with shock in my voice. "You think it's it crappy? It's easily the greatest car I have seen in my whole fucking life!" At this point I was practically yelling and everyone that walked by stared at me like a freak.

Gee put on a cheesy grin and said "I think that's about the third time you've said that to me today."

I could feel my face turning red and I heard Mikey start to laugh. _Dammit … I NEVER blush … whats wrong with me?_ Apparently I looked really frustrated because I heard Gee whisper "Mikey shut up" which only made me blush more. Then Gerard started to laugh. I was about to hit him right in the stomach when Mikey interrupted me by saying "You know what, why don't we just get goin … we don't live very far way." There were butterflies in my stomach … I was going to see their house!

Gerard started walking towards the driver side of the car and I saw Mikey walking towards the passenger side door. I wanted to sit next to Gerard so I yelled "Shotgun!" and ran to the passenger side door. Both Gee and Mikey started to laugh at me and I jumped in the car without blushing again. In inside of the car was messy with wrappers on the floor, but it did have comfortable tan leather seats!

We were driving in silence for a couple of minutes until I got tired of it and turned the radio on. I switched it to my favorite station and Broken started to play. Broken was my favorite song and I knew every word. Apparently Gee did too because as soon as the song started he was singing. And as soon as Amy Lee started singing I sand along.

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh__  
__I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away__  
__I keep your photograph, I know it serves me well__  
__I wanna hold you high and steal your pain___

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open__  
__And I don't feel like I am strong enough__  
__'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome__  
__And I don't feel right when you're gone away___

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again__  
__I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away__  
__There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight__  
__I wanna hold you high and steal your pain___

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open__  
__And I don't feel like I am strong enough__  
__'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome__  
__And I don't feel right when you're gone away___

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open__  
__And I don't feel like I am strong enough__  
__'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome__  
__And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

As soon as the song ended I looked back at Mikey and saw that his mouth was hanging open. Then he started yelling, "Holy crap you guys sound amazing together! I didn't know you could sing like that Violet!" I turned around and blushed _again._ I looked over at Gerard and saw that he was staring at me. I started to get lost in his wonderful hazel eyes, but I was interrupted when he said, "Here we are."

GERARD'S POV_  
_

As soon as I had let the words out of my mouth Violet looked like she was in shock. She pointed to a small light blue house across the street with a shaky hand and said, "That is my house and the red one next to it … that's Frankie's house." I just sat there for a minute looking like a complete and utter moron, until Mikey broke the silence by yelling, "WOW THAT IS SOO COOL!" His random outbursts always made me smile and apparently they did the same to Violet. "Umm … well let's go inside." I said nervously. It was finally time to show Violet the song that I had written just for her.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm baaa-aaack! Hola readers! I have this new chapter here for you ^.^ I know I said that this story was postponed for a while (and it still is) but I just needed to give you this chapter. If you haven't already go read my other fanfics I just started a new killjoy fic :D … anyways id like to thank one of my reviewers in particular … Alteration Lover! She's reviewed all of my stories (I think) and given me some constructive criticism. Basically she's just all around awesome! So if you haven't already go read her stories **

**Anyways here's the next chapter … I might post some more I do love this story but ive been busy … So I'll just shut up now and let you read**

GERARD'S POV

_Why am I so nervous? I have no reason to be nervous! All I'm gonna do is sing. She's heard me do that before. Nothing new, I mean Mikey even said that she might like me … I trust him. Oh God I'm babbling … even better I'm babbling in my head. God, I'm going insane! _Back in real life I let out a loud sigh and Mikey gave me a questioning look. "Umm … I was just thinking to myself." I told Mikey. "Wait a second …is mom home?" Our dad was almost never home because of work, but our mom almost always was. If she was here I wouldn't get any alone time with Violet. I already knew that Mikey wouldn't bug us but Mom definitely would. "No, she called me while you were 'thinking' and said that she was stopping at the store." Mikey replied.

"That's good." I said. Violet was being really quiet, so I took her hand and said, "Come on." I walked with her up to the door and unlocked it. I turned to her and said, "I have something I want you to see."

Violet looked overly excited and she half yelled, "Okay, where are we going?"

"My room, it's where I keep all of my sketchbooks and art supplies." I turned to Mikey and mumbled under my breath "Don't bug us unless Mom comes home, OK?" A smile spread across his face and he nodded. Then I led Violet down the hall and towards my room.

As soon as we walked into my room I saw how messy I had left it. We had just moved here but all of my stuff was already thrown around the room in random places. There were balls of crumpled up paper lining the floor. My sketchbooks were open and lying on my bed. _Great Gerard, just great. She sees your room for the first time and it's a __**mess**__. FUCK YOU VOICE! _The creepy voice in my head went away when I saw a shoebox sticking out from the bottom of my bed. I walked quickly over to it and kicked it back under my bed so that it wouldn't be seen. I didn't want Violet to know what was in that box. I was trying to forget my past, not remember it. Just thinking about the contents of the box made me wince in pain. But then I forgot everything when I saw my guitar case sitting in the corner of my room. I walked over to it and slipped it out of the case. It was just an acoustic guitar, nothing special.

I walked over to my bed with it and sat down. I was completely and totally nervous but I didn't care. So I said, "Violet I want to show you something."

VIOLET'S POV

Gerard's room was … well it was messy there was no other way to explain it. The walls were painted black but you could barely notice since they were covered by posters. I completely lost my train of thought when Gee told me that he wanted to show me something. _What would he want to show me? _ I asked myself. _Okay calm down, it's probably just a drawing or something. _He was sitting on the edge of his bed looking absolutely hot when he said nervously and quietly, "I wrote this song for you Violet." He started playing beautiful notes on his guitar and singing.

_Hand in mine, into your icy blues__  
__And then I'd say to you we could take to the highway__  
__With this trunk of ammunition too__  
__I'd end my days with you in a hail of bullets___

_I'm trying, I'm trying__  
__To let you know just how much you mean to me__  
__And after all the things we put each other through and___

_I would drive on to the end with you__  
__A liquor store or two keeps the gas tank full__  
__And I feel like there's nothing left to do__  
__But prove myself to you and we'll keep it running___

_But this time, I mean it__  
__I'll let you know just how much you mean to me__  
__As snow falls on desert sky__  
__Until the end of everything__  
__I'm trying, I'm trying__  
__To let you know how much you mean__  
__As days fade, and nights grow__  
__And we go cold_

I could feel a tear running down my face. The song was so beautiful and knowing that Gee wrote it for me really let me know that he cared. I wandered over to the bed so that I was sitting right next to him. I watched him as he gently sat his guitar back in its case. Then he turned back to me. He looked right into my eyes and gently said, "Violet why are you crying?"

I started sniffling and said, "The song was just so beautiful … and … and" I didn't get to finish what I was saying because I felt Gee's lips collide with my own.

GERARD'S POV

My lips were against Vilolet's and it was the most pleasant feeling I've ever felt. Sure ive kissed a girl before but this, this felt like perfection. I backed away and looked at Violet to see what she thought. She was smiling and giggling like an idiot. _I think that means she's happy. _I leaned in closer and we kissed again … and again … and again. Until Mikey ran into my room and yelled at the top of his lungs "HEY YOU GUYS STOP MAKING OUT MOM'S HOME!" We broke apart and I was so scared that I fell off of my bed. Violet started to laugh at me and my cheeks turned red. "MICHAEL WAY I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" I yelled as I chased him around the house. Violet followed not far behind yelling along with us. Until my Mom walked in, then everything changed.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: It's almost been a year … I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON DX I got so busy so quickly and there's really no way to apologize for this being gone for so long =/ Since todays the Superbowl and I hate football most of my old stories will be updated :D So here's Chapter 6 which probably isn't worth the wait …**

GERARD'S POV

Okay so nothing really changed. I was still chasing Mikey and Violet was still running after us. I heard my mom unlock the door and slowed down a bit. She walked into the room with her arms full of groceries and gave me a weird look, then said, "Umm … who is this Gerard?" We all stopped immediately and I said, "Oh, this is my friend Violet." My mom quickly dropped the groceries in the kitchen then shook Violet's hand. "Well nice to meet you Violet … oh god Mikey what happened to your face?" My mom half yelled as soon as she caught a look at Mikey's face. "It was a stupid fucking bully." I said through my teeth. My mom glared at me for cussing then turned back to Mikey so she could examine his face. Meanwhile, Violet took my hand and led me out the front door so we could be alone.

When we got outside she said, "Umm … I should probably head home …" I started frowning, I just couldn't help it. I was NOT happy that she had to go, but it had to happen at some point right? "Oh … yeah" I said with the sadness obvious in my voice. "Your mom is probably at home wondering where you are." As soon as the words were out of my mouth tears starting to form in Violet's eyes. _Oh shit, what did I do wrong? What did I say? _ I reached up to dry the tear that was now running down her face then pulled her into a tight hug. "What's wrong baby?" I whispered into her beautiful black hair.

"It's a pretty long story …" she warned me.

"I'm all ears." We sat down on the top step outside of the door and I waited patiently to hear her story.

"About three years ago my mom … she was in a car accident it was a drunk driver. She was in a coma for a year, and she just wouldn't wake up." The tears were still running down her face, but they were starting to slow now. "After a year the doctors just turned the machines off and that was that. My mom was gone and she couldn't come back. I came to terms with it quickly but my dad he just couldn't deal with it. He was so broken up about it that he started drinking. He didn't care about life or anything else anymore, all he did, all he does now is drink." She stopped talking for a moment to roll up her pants leg and show me a large purple bruise forming on her lower leg. "He hits me all of the time, and usually just settles with calling me names that I'd rather not mention. The worst thing though is that he blames me for my mom's death." She had already stopped her crying but the tears started flowing down her cheeks again as she took off her hoodie and I couldn't help but gasp. There were thin white scars racing up and across her arms. "There's a reason I'm an outcast at school Gerard! It's cause I'm fucking emo. If I go home I get beaten and if I don't go home then he just finds me and hurts me worse."

"Violet, calm down honey." I said to her. "You're not emo you're just hurt." I rolled up the sleeves on my shirt to show her my arms. I already knew about the white scars racing up and down my already pale arms, but she didn't. She gasped and flung her arms around me capturing me in a hug. She kissed me hard on the lips until I pulled away, I still had something to say to her. "As for your Dad Violet, I think you should stay here, with me for awhile." I finally saw that smile that I loved so much run across her face. "Would you really let me stay here?" she asked. "Why wouldn't I?" I asked her. "I … I love you Violet." _Did I really just say that? Oh shit I think I did.. _ I thought to myself. She pulled me into another one of her tight hugs and whispered, "Thank you so much Gee … I love you too."

She leaned in to plant a kiss on my lips when my mom walked outside. "There you are Gerard, -Oh!- I thought you said that Violet was going home." She said. "Actually Mom, I was gonna ask you if maybe … Violet could stay with us for awhile? Her dad … he … well he hurts her and I don't want her to get hurt anymore and please say she can stay here." My mom looked like she was in shock, but she silently looked over to Violet and smiled anyways. "Yes she can stay for awhile, but how are you gonna get her clothes? You'd have to go back to her house …" I hopped up quickly and basically yelled, "I'll go with her right now and get her stuff, I'll make sure her dad doesn't hurt her!"

Violet stood up next to me and smiled. "Thank you so much Gee … we should probably try to be really quiet and sneaky. If he finds out that I'm leaving we will be so fu~ I mean screwed." She said, correcting herself when she realized that my mom was still standing there.

I laughed for a minute then took her hand and started to lead her down the street. We were both silent, neither of us daring to make a noise. Her house was right across the street so there wasn't much time for talking anyways.

When we finally reached her house Violet dug around in her pocket for a minute and came out with a small silver key. She stuck the key into the door and slowly and carefully unlocked it. I had my fingers crossed hoping that her dad would be gone or passed out somewhere, or better yet dead. The only person I hated more than Violet's dad was Jesse, and I swear I will make that kid pay. _Okay calm down Gerard, you can think about Jesse later, right now you have to protect Violet and make sure she doesn't get hurt._ I sighed at the turn my thoughts had taken and looked up to see that the door was wide open and Violet had already rushed inside.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Alright since it was such a long wait here's a second chapter … I will start writing again but the updates will probably be slow**

She quietly tip-toed up the stairs and before following her I took a quick peek into her living room to see a shadowy figure asleep under a blanket surrounded by bottles. _Well … that must be her dad …_ I said to myself. Her dad jerked a bit under the blanket and I rushed up the stairs to find Violet in her room.

She was rushing around and throwing random clothes towards a duffel bag sitting on her bed. "Umm … Is there any way I can help?" I whispered to her. She looked over to me and said, "Let's see my IPod was in my backpack along with my laptop so all I need is some clothes and my makeup. Do you think you could go grab it for me? It's in my bathroom." I nodded my head and walked towards the bathroom to start my search when I heard Violet start screaming.

I ran as fast as I possibly could back to her room and saw her father standing over her, his hand in a fist, and a purple bruise already forming on Violet's face. I didn't even think about what I was doing, I just rushed towards her bastard of a father and punched him in the nose so hard that I probably broke it. While he staggered backwards I picked Violet up from her spot on the ground, cradled her in my arms, and ran as fast as I could out of her house. I didn't stop for anything along the way not even the clothes she had just gathered, I just ran across the street back to my house, back to safety.

When I finally reached the door I looked through the window to see my mom standing in the living room with Mikey trying to clean up the remainders of the cuts on his face. Before I actually walked into the house I put Violet down and looked at her. Her face, the one that was so beautiful, now had a purple bruise growing on her cheek and blood dribbling down her chin from her bleeding lip. I didn't care about any of this, I carefully kissed her cheek and said, "I will never let him hurt you, no I won't, no not tonight." I saw her crack a smile and she said, "Hmm … those would make great lyrics." I laughed for a second than opened the door. "Okay …" I whispered. "I don't want to tell my mom about what happened just yet, since she has to deal with Mikey and everything, so let's be really sneaky ninjas and try to get into my room without her finding out." Violet nodded her head and dashed past me giggling her ass off. I followed her, and when we finally reached my room we both busted out laughing.

"I … can't … believe … she … didn't … see … us." Violet said in between giggles. "No, she heard you!" my mom yelled from downstairs causing us to laugh even more.

When our laughing fit finally ended it donned on me that Violet didn't have any of her clothes or anything that we left at her house. "Shit, we forgot you're clothes didn't we?" I asked. Violet whipped her phone out and when I went to ask her what she was doing, she silenced me with a finger and started talking. "Hey Frankie … no I'm at Gee's house … how the fuck is that any of your business? Off how do I deal with you? Anyways could you do me a favor? … NO THAT'S NOT IT, could you just shut up and listen for a second? I left a duffel bag full of clothes in my room and I need you to grab it for me and bring it to school for me tomorrow … Why? Because my dad's pissing me off and I'm gonna stay with Gee for awhile … Fine see you tomorrow." She hung up the phone then turned to me and said, "frankie's got it covered."

"Alright then …" I replied as I jumped on my bed. "I'm beyond tired."

"I am too …" She replied as she curled up next to me on my bed. I held her next to be and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
